The Dreamer not allowed to Dream
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Whenever Sarah is not overcome by the need to sketch she is kept awake by the sound of goblin feet scurrying across the floor. So one night she can take it no longer... Sorry guys, this will not be anything other than a oneshot, and is basically a lemon


Hey guys! You know the drill: i don't own it (unfortunately), but i do own the story line. Forgive the long title, it just fit! Please R&R

- - - - - - - - - -

The Dreamer not allowed to Dream

They were haunting her. She saw them in her dreams, and if she didn't catch herself she would absent-mindedly sketch them. A pair of mis-matched eyes. One brown, one blue.

The funny thing was that when she sketched without thinking she only drew the eyes, or a snowy owl. Yet when she dreamed…

When she dreamed she saw the eyes – his eyes – his face, his very tight trousers.

But when she thought about it, when she really wanted to she found herself sketching out some of the scenes from her brief stay in the Labyrinth – and those tomes could never bring anything but a smile to her face. Sometimes she just found her fingers itching to put pencil to paper. Normally the need arose from moonrise to moon set. She got very little sleep.

She couldn't seem to get the Labyrinth – or him (especially him) – out of her mind.

And whenever she smelt any damn peaches! God, when she smelt them the biggest urge overcame her, vivid dark fantasies of her and the Goblin King took over her senses, and when she awoke she was satisfied. She always made sure to lock herself in her bathroom. She swore it was a side effect of eating that damn peach!

And she never got any peace! Whenever she didn't have to sketch part of the Labyrinth she heard goblin feet scurrying when she tried to sleep. And any time she undressed or had a bath or a shower she felt eyes upon her.

So one night Sarah could take it no longer.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" she yelled as she kicked off her covers. "The first night in a month when I don't have to sketch and bloody goblins are keeping me awake!" she muttered as she flicked on the light this ceasing the scurrying. She swore she heard infuriating laughter. "I bet you find that hilarious don't you, you arrogant bastard?"

Shaking her head, and thinking she was going crazy, she walked into her bathroom. Turning on the hot water in the shower, she stripped off her clothes and stepped under the showerhead – not caring that it was scalding hot.

Once again she felt the prickle of eyes upon her.

"Oh fuck! Damn you! For once I would like a moment's privacy without your PERV eyes all over me!"

She felt a change in the air pressure behind her, and the smell that filled her nose told her who it was without turning around. The Goblin King.

Ungloved hands traced their way across her ribs and rested lightly beneath her breasts. "Would you prefer that I have my hands all over you instead?"

"Ah shit!"

"That is not much of an answer," he whispered kissing the nape of her neck.

"What do you want Goblin King? I haven't been stupid enough to wish my brother away, again."

"Use my name Sarah." He said her name in that caressing way that he did so well.

"Jareth," she whispered like a dirty secret. Recovering herself she shoved him away from her and backed up to the shower door. "What do you want?"

"Why, Sarah, I am surprised that you have to ask." He ran a few strands of her hair through his fingers. "I want you, of course."

Her breath caught in her throat. "What?" she whispered in disbelief.

"I. Want. You."

"What?!" she screeched. "What would you want a normal girl like me for?"

"I already told you you were no ordinary girl Sarah. And did you really think I offer myself to every girl who comes to the Labyrinth?"

"No, but that's only because they never make it that far."

His jaw tightened.

"You're just a sore loser!"

"Now Sarah - "

"No! You have made sure that I have been tormented every night either by images or goblins all because you can't take the thought that you lost!" she flung at him in an attempt to be rid of him.

"Sarah," he whispered, caressing her name, with that damned superior, arrogant smirk on his face. "You will not be rid of me that easily."

"Damn," she replied quietly, the corner of her mouth curving slightly into a smile.

"And you're right," he admitted easily, stroking his hand up her arm. "I am 'a sore loser', but that is not why I did this," he stated stroking her cheek.

She leant her head into his hand without realising. "Then why?"

"Because you rejected me."

"That smacks of being a sore loser," she teased in a singsong voice. "And a stung ego."

"I wanted you to think about me as much as I think about you!"

She froze, and did a long blink as he grimaced.

"Every night? And what was with those damn peaches?!"

"I like peaches."

"No shit Sherlock, I never would have guessed!" she retorted with no small amount of sarcasm.

"You have such delightful phrases," he remarked, inching his lips closer to hers'. "But perhaps we need to wash you mouth out," he breathed against her lips before he closed that final inch.

As much as she hated herself for doing it, Sarah responded to his touch in kind. By the time they separated her lips were tingling. "Peaches," she sighed.

He smirked at her dazed state. "Or perhaps I could clean you mouth out with the taste of peaches."

"You and your damn peaches."

"You love it."

She hooked her arms around his neck. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

His hands gripped her ass and pulled her harshly against him as he kissed her thoroughly and fiercely. She clung to him, unconsciously rubbing her stomach against his hard cock. Gasping from the sensation he slide his tongue into her mouth and tasted her sweet cavern completely.

She moaned in the back of her throat and he released her suddenly, leaving her gasping as he gazed at her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Her hand shot up and walloped his cheek.

His hand touched the red mark gently. "What was that for, may I ask?"

"You're a bastard."

"You already knew that, darling." He paused and spanked her ass, delighting in her gasp. "An eye for an eye and all that."

"I never hit your ass!" she groaned.

"No, but you did hit my cheek." She glared at him in reply. "And that was much more enjoyable."

"Who for?"

"Both of us, if you would only admit it darling."

"Speak for yourself," she said in a huff.

"Sarah, you want to do all the wicked acts playing out in my head as much as I do."

"If that's your idea if a chat-up line then you'll be back at the castle doing wicked things with your hand," she stated flatly.

"Now Sarah, do not be like that or else I will have to have the goblins keep you awake for another year."

"Cheater," she hissed glaring.

"I prefer the term black mail, darling."

"I'm sure you would."

"Sarah, I thoroughly expect to have my wicked way with you this night. And I assure you that you will enjoy it as much as I."

"Big talk Goblin King," she breathed teasingly.

"You little minx," he growled shoving her back against the wall of the shower. "I will have you screaming my name before the sun comes up."

"I should hope so, or you really aren't as good as you think."

"Just for that, no fore play." He paused. "This will hurt."

He shoved his hard cock inside her, making her scream. He stopped once he was in to the hilt, giving her time to adjust to his size before he started moving.

"Oh God, move damn you!"

Chuckling, Jareth did as his lady bid, moving at a slow pace and gradually increasing his speed to match the burning desire flaring between the two of them.

"Oooh, Jareth…Mmm, harder, faster…God!"

"You're so tight," he chocked out, losing all decorum and control as he fucked her as hard and fast as he was able – and considering he was Fae that was saying a lot. "You feel so good around my cock, Sarah," he breathed capturing her lips with his own.

She moaned at the contact. "You feel so good within me, so right."

He smiled at the echo of their past and picked up his pace, surprising even himself, as he knew that he wouldn't last much longer and determined that the little vixen would orgasm before him.

"Oh, I'm going to – JARETH!" she screamed as she came violently for the first time.

"SARAH!" he bellowed as he came no less violently than she.

He released his painful grip on her and turned to caressing the skin beneath his fingers instead. Looking up at him shyly she went on tiptoe and kissed him sweetly and gently, but willingly. He was utterly rocked to the core and kept the kiss shallow and loving.

He turned off the shower and picked her up bridal style back to her bed. He made sure she was comfortably settled then walked to the window.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Back to my castle."

"Don't tell me you're one of those men that fucks a girl then leaves."

Smiling softly he asked, "And what would you prefer me to do?"

She grinned and opened her arms. "Stay with me."

He returned to the bed and happily came to her embrace.

"Now I've finally got the Goblin King I'm not going to let him get away that easily."

He smirked sexily. "I was just about to say the same thing darling."

She chuckled and snuggled into her King, her lover, her Jareth, feeling sleep beginning to take a hold of her. "Promise you won't let any goblins come and wake me up."

"They will severely miss the entertainment but I promise."

She giggled as he held onto her tighter.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Jareth."

He smiled softly, holding the beauty in his arms closer as she was finally able to drift to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks once again for reading and please review!


End file.
